Team Rocket's Revenge
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Team Rocket has come up with a new experiment and they plan on using it on one person to get their revenge: Ash Ketchum.
1. Planning!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planning!**

"Giovanni, sir, the mission has failed." said one of the minions as they were standing in front of a smoking pile of rubble over a videophone.

"Not again! What was the cause for the failure?" asked Giovanni, wanting to know what caused the mission to fail.

"A boy and his friends and Pikachu." replied the minion.

"Was his name Ash Ketchum?" asked Giovanni, trying to see if it was the same boy from before.

"Yes, sir." replied the minion, confirming that it was the same boy.

"That boy has messed with the last mission of Team Rocket's that he'll ever mess with! Now, what can I do to make him pay for messing with Team Rocket?" asked Giovanni after he cut the transmission short to the minion and trying to find the right revenge for Ash.

Not a minute later, he received a call from a scientist that worked for him.

"Dr. Nexon, what do you have for me?" asked Giovanni.

"I have finished my experiment and would like to know who should be my first test subject." replied Dr. Nexon, who was a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was kind of tall and was wearing a lab coat with a pair of grey khakis, with a smirk on his face.

"I have the perfect test subject for you." said Giovanni with a devious smile on his face.

Giovanni then told Dr. Nexon about the test subject and that they would need to go get them.

"Ok. I will let you know when the experiment has been performed on the test subject." said Dr. Nexon with a devious smile on his face before ending the call with Giovanni.

"Perfect. Revenge is sweet for many people." said Giovanni with a malevolent smile on his face.

_(With Dr. Nexon)_

"You two minions. Find me my test subject." said Dr. Nexon, turning around to the two minions behind him.

"Yes, sir." said the two minions in unison before leaving.

"This is going to be fun with this test subject." said Dr. Nexon with a malevolent smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Memorial Day! 6 days until graduation!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Kidnap!

**The minions are personal goons for Giovanni that he hired to do any kind of missions when he got tired of Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy messing things up.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnap!**

"We're close to the target." said one minion to the other.

"We'll land here and then, we'll find them on foot." said the other minion, looking at the tracking machine in the helicopter they were in.

They soon landed and went looking for their target.

_(Three Hours Later)_

They finally found their target's camp and soon found the person they were looking for.

They didn't want the person to wake up while they were transporting them back to the helicopter or to Headquarters so they pulled out a needle with a knock out serum in it and they injected it into their right shoulder.

The person winced a little in their sleep, but they didn't wake up.

The first minion picked the person up and threw them onto their shoulder.

Then, the minions left without a word like they did before when they entered the camp.

Another three hours later brought them back to the helicopter where they tied up their prisoner and threw them into the cargo hold.

They started the helicopter and took off for Headquarters.

_(At Team Rocket Headquarters)_

Dr. Nexon was preparing everything for when his test subject arrives when he received a call.

"Dr. Nexon, we have obtained the test subject and are on our way back to Headquarters." said one of the minions over the videophone.

"Perfect. Everything is ready for him." said Dr. Nexon before hanging up with the minion.

"_Everything is going exactly to plan. I can't wait to try this experiment on this boy. He won't even see it coming!"_ thought Dr. Nexon while looking at the table all set for the experiment to begin.

He laughed at the thought of what the experiment would do to the boy and how much he would suffer during the experiment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm hoping to update Sunday, but we'll see how much I get done between now and then.**

**With this fic, I want to get it out to you, my readers, as soon as I get them done now since I'm out of school. Just wanted to let you know.**

**I have 2 MORE DAYS TILL GRADUATION! I am super excited! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Experimenting!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Experimenting!**

As soon as the helicopter arrived at Headquarters, the two minions saw Dr. Nexon waiting for them with a malevolent grin on his face.

Once they brought the test subject out, the two minions followed Dr. Nexon into the building to his lab, where they placed the test subject on the table and secured his hands and feet so that if he woke up, he couldn't escape.

Dr. Nexon lifted the test subject's shirt and placed some gel on their stomach.

He grabbed a probe that was connected to a screen and placed the probe onto their stomach to find something.

Once he saw what he needed to see, he took the probe off their stomach and turned the screen off.

Dr. Nexon turned around to his little tool kit and grabbed a syringe, which glistened in the light.

The two minions noticed that it had a yellow coloring to it and they watched as Dr. Nexon brought it closer to the subject.

Then, he stuck the syringe into the subject's stomach, injecting the yellow liquid into their stomach.

Once all of the liquid was gone, he pulled the syringe out of their stomach and wiped the needle part of it off.

He told the two minions to take the test subject back where they found them, but before they left, Dr. Nexon gave the subject a small white pill by mouth and made them swallow it.

Once the pill was gone, the two minions tied the subject up before taking them back to the helicopter and took off for the camp where the subject was.

_(Back At The Camp)_

Everyone was still asleep when the minions brought the subject back and put him back in the same position as they found them so that it would look like they had never moved at all.

Once everything was back to normal at the camp, the two minions headed back to Headquarters where they would wait for their next assignment.

_(Back With Dr. Nexon)_

He was checking to make sure that everything was going exactly as planned with the test subject and it was.

"This is my greatest experiment ever!" said Dr. Nexon and laughing evilly afterwards.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next chapter is where things get really interesting!**

**It's official! I am a high school graduate! As of yesterday, I am a graduate of high school! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Signs!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Signs!**

Brock, May, and Max were already awake when they noticed that their friend hadn't woken up yet.

"Since when does Ash like to sleep in?" asked May, looking over at the raven-haired boy.

"Never. He's always up and ready for the day by now. Maybe we should go wake him up." replied Brock before going over to Ash with the others right behind him.

He gently shook Ash to wake him up and found that it was taking a little while longer then normal to get his friend awake.

After a couple minutes of shaking Ash, the raven-haired boy woke up with a start.

"Ash, you ok?" asked Max, noticing Ash's scared look on his face.

"Y-yeah. It was just a nightmare." replied Ash, slightly shaken up by the nightmare.

"Well, breakfast is about ready so you better hurry." said Brock, getting up and going back to check on breakfast.

"Ok." said Ash, slowly getting up once the others left.

He carefully made his way down to the nearby stream because he noticed something off with his body.

His body was achy in a few places and he felt like something was wrong deep inside him despite him sleeping on the ground like normal.

He ignored what his body was feeling like for the time being as he washed his face and hands before heading back to the campsite.

Once there, he smelled Brock's cooking and quickly sat down at the table.

As soon as the bowl was in front of him, he noticed that it started to smell like rotten eggs and it started to upset his stomach.

He got up and ran as fast as he could into the forest, leaving the others puzzled about what just happened with their friend.

Once he found a far enough place away from the campsite, he doubled over and vomited.

He collapsed to his knees after that and felt a wave of nausea come over him once again before vomiting again.

He noticed that after he threw up, he felt extremely weak and he had to force himself onto his feet so that he could get back to his friends.

Once standing, he started to head back the way that he had come to get back to the campsite.

He walked into the campsite and almost made the others do a double take of how their friend looked.

He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast while fighting the constant wave of nausea.

The others didn't ask what was going on because they thought that he just had to go to the bathroom.

After they finished their breakfast, they started back on their way towards the next town.

_(Couple Of Days Later)_

Ash was half-awake half-asleep when he placed a hand on his stomach and quickly woke up when he did.

He laid there with his eyes wide as he placed his other hand on his stomach.

He rubbed his stomach up and down and found something weird.

His left hand remained at the top of his stomach where a bump had started while his right hand followed the bump down to where it ended abruptly at the bottom of his stomach.

The bump was pretty long, but it was showing just enough for him to notice, but not the others.

The raven-haired boy couldn't believe that this thing was real, but his shock caused him to pass out with his hands still on his stomach.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Told you it was going to be crazy! Next chapter is just as, if not more, crazy than this chapter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. One In Excruciating Pain!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One In Excruciating Pain!**

A week had gone by since Ash found the bump in his stomach and the bump was more prominent than before.

Ash was thankful that his jacket hid the bump pretty well, but as the bump became more prominent, it pulled the jacket tighter around Ash, making him embarrassed being around the others.

The others were wondering what was going on with their friend, but they decided that it probably was nothing at all and the raven-haired boy was probably letting himself go for a while.

But there was nothing that could prepare them for what happened next.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

After eating lunch an hour ago, the gang hears a moan coming from behind them.

They look behind them to find Ash holding his stomach while moaning from the pain he was in.

"You ok, Ash?" asked Brock, walking over to his friend to see how he was.

"I think I had too much to eat at lunch. It's probably a stomachache." replied Ash in pain.

"You can walk it off. You'll be fine in a little bit." said Max, looking at his friend.

The others just looked at Max like he shouldn't have said that to Ash, but they all knew how badly Ash wanted to get to the next town.

Ash was able to pick himself up and they started walking again toward the town.

Not even five minutes later, Ash had collapsed from the intensity of the pain, doubling from before.

Brock quickly got over to Ash and helped him lay down on the ground where Ash was clutching his stomach with both arms.

While the raven-haired boy was lying down, he let out a scream of pure agony from the movement and the pain.

Despite laying their friend on the ground, the others couldn't help him out at all and watched with horror as Ash started to let out screams from the pain he was experiencing.

They tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible, but there wasn't anything they could do to stop their friend from suffering from the pain he was in.

He let out a scream that was loud enough to be close to a blood-curdling scream with tears welling up in his eyes from the pain.

The only thing that the others could do was to watch their friend suffer through the pain without being able to help him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Things are getting really crazy and they just keep on getting crazy next chapter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Hatching!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hatching!**

A couple of hours later brought the gang in the same spot as their friend was still lying on the ground, writhing in pain.

Ash was screaming every time a sharp pain shot through his stomach, which was every ten minutes.

Brock was constantly trying to keep his raven-haired friend comfortable, but found that it was worthless because Ash couldn't get comfortable in any position.

_(An Hour Later)_

May was looking over at their friend when she noticed something off with him.

She went over to him and noticed that he was heavily sweating from the pain along with feeling warm.

"Brock! Get some water! He's burning up!" yelled May, looking back at Brock with a worried look.

Brock got some water in a bucket and brought it over to start relieving Ash.

Max was scared out of his wits when he saw how helpless Ash looked and when May saw this, she went over to her brother to comfort him.

While May was comforting her brother, Brock took off his friend's hat and was starting to work with taking his jacket off, but he needed help.

He called to the siblings to help him and they helped him with taking their friend's jacket and t-shirt off and that's when they all saw the bump on the raven-haired boy's stomach.

They didn't stare too long at the bump because they had to keep their friend as cool as they could while fighting the warmth.

While they were wiping down his stomach, they saw something that was unbelievable.

As soon as the rag went over the bump, the bump lit up for a split second, causing the others to look at each other before looking at Ash, who was half-conscious from the pain.

"Ash, do you know what's going on inside your stomach?" asked Brock, looking at his friend.

"No. Why?" asked Ash with a pain-filled voice.

"Because it just lit up with a white light." replied Brock.

This brought Ash to be fully conscious and he brought his head up a little to look down at his stomach.

Again, it lit up for a couple of seconds longer and this surprised Ash since he wasn't expecting to see this.

Then, things started to get rough for the gang.

The white light started to come back every few seconds before it stayed lit.

That's when the others saw Ash's eyes widen before he screamed in pain.

They backed away a little to let Ash have some room since he was turning onto his side and curling up into a ball as to help relieve the pain, but it didn't work.

Before long, Ash was enveloped in a white light and he screamed.

The raven-haired boy looked down at his stomach with tears rolling down his face and saw something coming out of the bump and he saw something moving inside him after the bump was gone, causing him to scream from the pain.

Once the thing was out of the bump, the others noticed that the white light let up on Ash and released him from the light.

They slowly made their way over to their friend and saw that he was crying with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ash, you ok?" asked Max, getting closer to his friend.

"No. I need help!" screamed Ash, rolling onto his back and releasing his arms from around his stomach to show the others the thing that was inside him.

The others were in shock when they saw the thing move slightly inside their friend's stomach.

_(With Dr. Nexon)_

"Perfect. Minions, go and get the test subject. He's ready to finish the experiment." said Dr. Nexon, looking at the screen monitoring the thing before sending the minions to get the test subject.

"_Things are going exactly as planned. This experiment will be a success!"_ thought Dr. Nexon with a malevolent smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! This chapter, I think, is better than last, but that's my opinion. Next chapter is when things start to become interesting, I promise. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Help Has Arrived!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Help Has Arrived!**

Brock, May, and Max watched helplessly as their friend was crying and screaming in pain.

Ash had turned over onto his right side and clutched his stomach as he felt the thing move around inside him more than a few minutes before.

"Is there anything that we can do to help him?" asked May, looking at Brock.

"No. We can't do anything until we know what's inside him and I don't want to play surgeon on my friend." said Brock, looking at Ash before he looked at the siblings.

The siblings just nodded in agreement as they didn't want their friend trying to operate on Ash without knowing what he was doing.

_(With The Minions)_

They were approaching the area that the experiment's tracking signal was coming from when they decided to land close by so that they could get the test subject and get him out of there quickly.

Once they landed the helicopter, they went on foot to find the area where the experiment was.

It didn't take them too long to find the three friends surrounding their friend as to protect him.

"What do you want?" asked Brock, looking at the two minions.

"We just want your friend. Now step aside so that we can get him." replied one minion, telling them what they wanted.

"You're not gonna get Ash!" said the two siblings in unison as the gang got into defensive stances.

Just then, the raven-haired boy screamed from the movement of the thing inside him.

"You three don't get it. Only the person that we work for knows how to cure your friend and if he doesn't come with us, then he will die." said the other minion, trying to reason with the others, which worked.

"Fine. We'll let you take Ash to get treated, but we're coming with you." said Brock, getting out of his stance.

"Glad that you see it our way, but before we leave the ground there is something that we need you to do for us." said the first minion, walking over to Ash to pick him up with the other minion.

The gang had no idea what the minions were talking about until they got to the helicopter and was told to put blindfolds on so that they wouldn't know where they were going.

Once everyone was loaded onto the helicopter, they took off for Headquarters to take care of Ash and to make sure that he's alright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! This wasn't as good as the last one, but the next one will be pretty go before the following chapter will be pretty interesting! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Explanation Of The Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explanation Of The Truth!**

The gang was unsure of where they were going or where they were while flying in the helicopter, but all that they could hear were Ash's moans and whimpers from the pain coursing through his body.

Once they felt the helicopter land, the minions told them that they could take off the blindfolds, which they did and found themselves looking around at their surroundings.

"Come with me while my friend here escorts your friend to get help." said the first minion, leading the gang away from Ash.

The second minion called Dr. Nexon to tell him that they brought the test subject, but they had no choice to bring his friends with them.

Dr. Nexon wasn't too happy about the gang, but figured that they were just worried about the test subject and told the minion to just get the raven-haired boy down to his lab so that once he comes back, he can get the experiment out.

The second minion hung up with Dr. Nexon quickly and started on his way with carrying the raven-haired boy down to the lab despite the pain coursing through the boy's body, which caused him to fall unconscious on the way down to the lab.

_(With The Gang)_

The first minion dropped them off in a comfy-looking room with a sofa, couple chairs, and a table.

They sat down on the sofa and started to talk between themselves until Dr. Nexon opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Before you ask, my name's Dr. Nexon and I am the one that will take care of your friend." said Dr. Nexon, introducing himself before he got any questions from the gang.

"Dr. Nexon, what's going on with Ash?" asked Brock, getting right to the point.

"Ash somehow has a baby Pichu inside his stomach." replied Dr. Nexon, telling them what the thing is.

"How did it get there?" asked Max, wondering how something like that could be in his friend's stomach.

"It looks like he got some kind of injection with a pokemon egg inside the liquid. Did he have a bump in his stomach?" asked Dr. Nexon, already knowing the answer.

"He did. That must've been the egg we saw." replied May, thinking back to the bump.

"Then that's what it was. Now that I have that much information, I'm going to take care of Ash as quickly as I can so that you can have your friend back, safe and sound." said Dr. Nexon, getting up from the chair.

The gang only nodded as they watched him leave, wondering if Ash will make it out alive or not.

_(With Dr. Nexon)_

"_This is going to be an amazing experience to see what you've created in another person."_ thought Dr. Nexon, walking into a room to get prepped for the surgery.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Can you tell that Dr. Nexon was trying not to let the gang know that he did it to Ash? Next chapter will be when everything comes full circle with Ash. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Surgery!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Surgery!**

When Dr. Nexon returned to his lab fully dressed for surgery, he got to work on knocking Ash out with anesthesia before looking down at the figure inside the boy.

He grabbed a syringe with a clear liquid in it and found the perfect place on the Pichu to give it some sleep medicine.

Before long, both Ash and the Pichu were out like lights.

Dr. Nexon then took care of placing surgical protectors on top of the boy where the Pichu was inside him.

Once everything was set up with Ash, Dr. Nexon started the surgery.

He made a long enough incision to get the Pichu out before starting to cut through the boy's muscles and tissues.

Once he opened Ash's stomach up, he found the Pichu and gently pulled it out of the boy's stomach.

Dr. Nexon seemed a little disappointed as he put the boy's stomach back together because of the Pichu not connecting to the boy to get any sustenance into it.

Once he finished with Ash's surgery, he took the boy into another part of his lab so that he could recover from the surgery.

When the doctor went over to check on the Pichu, he found that the Pichu was alright despite being covered in blood.

Before long, the Pichu woke up and it was surprised to be out in the world and looked over at the raven-haired boy before looking at Dr. Nexon.

"Are you wondering where you are, little one? If you are, you're in the actual world. Where you were before was inside that boy over there." said Dr. Nexon, looking at the Pichu before pointing over at Ash.

Pichu just looked at the boy with wonder in its eyes before smiling at the doctor.

Dr. Nexon took Pichu and gave it to one of the minions after it got cleaned up and went to take off his surgeon's outfit before going to tell the raven-haired boy's friends that he's fine.

_(With The Gang)_

They were waiting in the same room as before, worrying about whether their friend is alright or not.

They were broken of their thoughts when the door opened, revealing Dr. Nexon.

"How is he?" asked May, voicing the worry for their friend.

"He's doing just fine. He'll be able to leave in a day or two." replied Dr. Nexon with a friendly smile.

The gang gave a sigh of relief when they heard the news, but they weren't sure if it was safe to stay in this building for more than a day.

"Is there anyway that he could leave today?" asked Brock, hoping that they could leave that day so that they didn't have to spend the night in this place.

"No. I want to keep him to make sure that he will begin the healing process normally and that he'll be able to move without much pain. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." replied Dr. Nexon, shooting down their hopes and apologizing.

"That's ok." said Max, wishing that they could leave today.

"You'll be able to see your friend tomorrow. I will see to it that you three have a room tonight." said Dr. Nexon before leaving the room.

The three of them just looked at each other before a minion came later to take them to their room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy 18th birthday to me! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Business As Usual!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Nexon!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Business As Usual!**

Two days later found the gang as they were waiting with their friend about whether or not he could be released from Dr. Nexon's care or not.

"Do you think he'll let me go home today?" asked Ash, looking at his friends.

"I think so. He said that today would be the day that you leave." replied Brock, thinking back to what Dr. Nexon said yesterday.

"I hope so." said Ash, lying his right arm across his stomach.

He didn't even wince at lying his arm across because he knew that he was healing at a pretty good rate.

The two siblings just nodded as they agreed with their friend since they've been stuck in this building for two days without seeing any daylight.

Dr. Nexon soon came in and told Ash and the others that he was able to leave in a few minutes from now.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Nexon." said Ash, smiling.

"No problem." said Dr. Nexon before leaving.

"_Whatever, you little brat. As long as it was considered revenge for Giovanni, that's all I care about."_ thought Dr. Nexon, walking down the hall to his lab again.

_(A Couple Of Minutes Later)_

Ash was fully dressed by the time a minion came into the room to lead them back to the outside world.

They were blindfolded once again for the helicopter ride back to where the minions picked them up before.

As soon as they stepped off the helicopter, the door slammed shut and the helicopter flew off in a hurry.

The gang just looked at each other before continuing on their way.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Happy 18th birthday to me! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
